


The First Mission of the Flock

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [7]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Why send in the cavalry when you can just send in the band?





	

Tim started to grab the gear out of the back of the van, wishing Oracle would’ve gotten them a roadie when she got them this gig. Jason walked up to him and grabbed one of the amps before he could set it on the ground to readjust his grip. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it Replacement. You know why we’re here?” Jason asked as they walked through the back entrance of the country club’s banquet hall.

“To play music?” Tim asked sarcastically.

“No shit Sherlock,” Jason replied with a chuckle.

“Fuck you Watson,” Tim responded smoothly.

Jason barked out a laugh that turned into a mild coughing fit. Once he caught his breath again he gave Tim a look of admiration. “So the student has become the master? You really need to get out of the Clocktower more. Barbie’s rubbing off on you.”

“Lay off the smokes.” Tim hefted his amp onto the stage and shrugged. “I need to get out of Gotham more. Period. Though a schnazzy country club outside of Philly is not where I was thinking of.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head and inspected the banquet hall they would be playing in later in the evening.

“The mission objective is to monitor the bride’s father who happens to be a major crime boss here in the Philadelphia area with aspirations of expanding into Gotham.” Damian informed them as he walked in, arms loaded down with cables. “That is why you are at a ‘schnazzy country club outside of Philly’ Drake.” Damian deposited the cables on the stage next to the amps he and Jason had just set down. “Now assist me with set up. I wish to do a preliminary reconnaissance of the venue.”

“Whoa now, Dami. We’ve gotta finish unloading first.” Dick said as he carried in his and Jason’s guitars in their cases.

“Yeah Demon Brat. And we’ve got a cover to keep as a cover band,” Jason smiled at his own word play. “That means no midget millionaires roaming the grounds.”

Damian grumbled but walked back out to continue unloading as Steph and Cass came in. They had somehow commandeered a cart from the kitchens and piled it up with Cass’s deconstructed drum set. They seemed to be doing more riding than pushing of the cart however as they narrowly missed careening into the doorway. The three boys simultaneously each raised a single eyebrow. Steph’s feet immediately hit the ground as her eyes widened and the cart jerked to a stop. “That was creepy. Like shivers down my spine creepy,” She informed them from her position behind the suddenly stopped cart.

Cass, who was still standing on the rungs, nodded slowly. “Very. Can’t decide though…”

Steph turned to her friend as the three boys looked at each other in confusion, they hadn’t seen what had just happened anyway. “Can’t decide what, Cass?”

“More Bruce? Or Alfred?” She said with a sly grin and Stephanie burst out laughing.

An unspoken decision was made between the three former Robins. Whatever it was they definitely didn’t want to know. The dark haired girl jumped down from the cart and finished wheeling it toward the stage while Steph attempted to catch her breath. She was half collapsed against the doorway as Damian returned, his violin and Tim’s bass with him.

“I would ask what is wrong with Brown but that would be redundant,” he smirked at her and ever a mature young lady Steph stuck her tongue out in reply.

At that moment the mob boss turned father of the bride walked in through the main doors. “You kids the band? My daughter asked if I could go over her requests with you.”

“We’re the Flock!” Dick walked towards the man and extended his hand. They shook and Tim could tell Dick was subtly eyeing the man for weapons, as was he and the rest of his  
family. “What can we do for you?”

“Well we haven’t even had the service yet but my Maggie is worried about making sure she didn’t ask for anything you can’t do. Guess booking you guys on such short notice was kinda dumb luck. No offense, but I’ve never heard of ya but my Maggie just insisted we see if you were still available when the other band canceled,” he rambled and dabbed at a bit of sweat on his forehead with his pocket hankie.

He was rather portly around his midsection and his dark hair was receding significantly. Tim was chalking the sweat up to nerves for his daughter but it just as easily been from the man being out of shape. Next to him Tim could hear Jason laughing only half silently.

“What?” he whispered, glancing over at his brother.

“Sorry. Just didn’t think ‘mob boss’ had such a universal look. Or that Hollywood got it right,” he snickered in reply. Tim just rolled his eyes and went back to listening in on the conversation. Steph, who had walked by to help Cass, also heard Jason’s comment. She had to throw her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. Even then her shoulders trembled with silent giggles and she was grinning at the boys from behind her hands.

Dick continued to explain to the man that this was just something he and his family did for fun. How they all had normal day jobs and the money they earned from performing went to charities. That they decided their gigs mainly based on everyone’s availability and desire to play. The man just nodded as Dick worked his charm, easing the man’s anxiety over his daughter’s perfect day not going perfectly. He finally spoke up, “You’re Wayne’s kids aren’t you?”

“Yep. I think that’s why we’re so popular. None of us actually believe we’re that good, we just do it for fun. Yet, as you said, people love us and really want us to play. If we can use it for a good cause, then why not?” He shrugged and smiled. 

The man continued to nod at Dick’s friendly ramblings. “I’m a business man myself actually. Thinking of expanding into Gotham. Got any hints?”

Dick laughed, but it was short and harsh. The type of laugh that when heard from above in a dark alley sent criminals running with their tails between their legs. Tim shook his head, this guy stepped right in it and whatever happened next none of them could be held accountable for. 

Especially not Tim who was merely hooking cables up with Jason. He glanced over and saw the glint in Dick’s eyes. It was not his oldest brother’s ‘I’ve got a crazy idea and it’s going to either end in awesomeness and ice cream or broken bones and Alfred cookies’ glint. No, this was his ‘you just asked for it and fyi I’ve stared down Superman and won’ glint. The really scary one. 

Dick’s grin suddenly reminded Tim of a razor blade and the man uneasily took half a step back. “Don’t.” Dick said suddenly. “Gotham is a bad business venture. See there’s too many vigilantes. And they take their job really seriously. Means major property damage when the mob decides to use your warehouse as a hideout. And when one of the villains attacks? Let’s just say Gotham’s lost more businesses due to super villain caused expenses than it has to the actual economy.”  


The man gulped. “I- I’ll take your word for it.”  


Dick’s smile turned into a smirk as he shrugged. “But what do I know, I’m just a cop and an acrobat. Want business advice? Ask Timmy, he’s the CEO.”  


Tim’s head popped up at that, Dick knew they’d all been listening but the mob boss didn’t. “What’s up, Dick?”

“Oh no! It’s fine. Nothing.” The man said quickly and Tim merely shrugged, going back to setting up. “Uh, here’s the song list. I’ve, uh, really gotta start heading to the church then.” 

Dick took the crumpled piece of paper from the man’s trembling hand. Glancing it over he said, “Yep. We can do all this. We were sent a copy but do you mind if I hold onto this?”

“N-Not at all Mr.- uh… I’m sorry. I can’t seem to think of your name.” Once again the man began nervously dabbing at the sweat on his high forehead.

“Grayson. Officer Dick Grayson formerly of the Flying Graysons of Haly’s Circus currently of the Gotham City Police Department and the eldest son of Bruce Wayne.” Dick’s grin still held its razor quality. Tim couldn’t help but shake his head as he began unpacking his bass.

“R-right. Well I’ve best get going. Thanks again.” He hurried from the room and they all watched his retreating form.

Jason was the first to speak once he had left. “Wow Dickiebird. Way to throw your weight around. Formerly of Haly’s Circus currently of GCPD?” His eyebrow was quirked but his smile belied his amusement.

Dick just waggled his eyebrows. “Babs never said how to handle it. Just that we had to.”

“Well Grayson it has been handled. Now can we get on with this? I promised Colin that he could sleepover at the manor tonight and play video games.” Damian almost whined the last bit. Not that he’d ever admit it and especially not to Tim.

“You do realize we have to have an audience first?” Tim asked, only half sarcastic. He could still claim he wasn’t intentionally provoking the brat if someone, Dick, wanted to accuse him of that.

“-tt- Of course I do Drake. I merely wished to inform you that I have plans and we must wrap this up expediently.” Damian snarked back.

“You know what? I’m gonna try my darndest to get us back in time for your playdate Dami.” Steph practically cooed. “But mostly for Colin’s sake. Kid’s a cutie pie and I’ve managed to keep you from corrupting him yet.”

Damian glared at her, “He is my friend Brown. Do not attempt to sway him.” Suddenly he turned the mini-Batglare to Dick, “That goes for you too, Grayson.”

“What? What do I have to do with anything?” Dick asked obliviously.

“Ginger army!” Steph singsonged. Damian merely gave a curt nod of recognition.

“Not this again!” Dick groaned.

“It’s a thing. Cassie keeps telling Bart and M’gann they’re not to do missions with you unless there’s another Titan with them.” Tim supplied helpfully.

Dick just groaned again. “You really believe it? Do they believe it?” He whined at Tim. Enjoying the misery on Dick’s face Tim shrugged noncommittally and turned back to his bass. 

“The evidence is rather impressive. And I had red hair there for a while, remember?” Jason asked barely containing his laughter.

Dick just scrubbed his hands down his face muttering “Everyone is conspiring against me I swear. This family!”


End file.
